


Can I have a prescription for my daddy issues?

by LaughingGaster666



Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingGaster666/pseuds/LaughingGaster666
Summary: Hey, killing is hard work you know. After a hard day of work, some people enjoy being fucked like a bitch in heat, while some prefer to have others at their complete mercy.And yes, this title is stupid.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Dead By Daylight Porn Stories Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640779
Kudos: 20





	Can I have a prescription for my daddy issues?

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring art by the lovely Happy Norsk Chinchilla! This story and the entire series really were inspired by her work. Here's her Reddit if anyone's interested in more of her work: https://www.reddit.com/user/HappyNorskChinchilla/

“gruughh”

“What’s that? Sorry, I can’t hear you.” Evan slyly commented as he secured the restraints. “Sorry, but you’ll have to speak up, I am very old.” Evan continued, ignoring the fact that his companion had a ball gag in his mouth.

Herman let out a slight whine of submission.

Evan tested the restraints before smiling in satisfaction. Herman was currently on the bed nude, laying on his back, arms tied behind him and ankles tied together with rope. “Alright! Now where to begin…” he trailed off as he looked through the ‘kinky box’. As we all know, you need the right tool for the job.

Herman glanced over to see what was next, much to the annoyance of Evan. “Didn’t your daddy tell you not to look at presents before Christmas?” he questioned, clearly agitated.

Herman normally would reply, but his mouth was a bit occupied at the moment.

Evan sighed before getting the blindfold out and covering Herman’s eyes.

“There. Honestly, Santa should have spanked you.” Evan said absentmindedly before noticing the reaction that literally sprang from Herman’s cock, which was now half-hard.

“Oh. You naughty, naughty child.” Evan couldn’t tell much from Herman’s face, but he swore he saw a bit of blush.

Setting the box aside, Evan got up and moved over to Herman and trailed his hands over him. “You’d love that wouldn’t you? Being disciplined by a big daddy.”

Herman looked away, clearly embarrassed. Evan replied by grabbing Herman up by the legs, continuing with a big smack to his ass. “WOULDN’T YOU!” Herman nodded vigorously. His cock was twitching like crazy now.

“You’re such a fucking pervert. Wanting older men to discipline you like this-“ ‘Smack!’ “like a bitch-“ ‘Smack!’

“But this isn’t enough to satisfy you isn’t it? You’re such a goddamn glutton for punishment that my hands aren’t enough for you. Don’t worry, I can fix that.”

Evan let go of Herman to rummage through the box for some good spanking material. “Present yourself.” Evan ordered. Herman scrambled to get in position with the restraints as he got on his knees, bare ass in the air.

Herman couldn’t help but squeal in delight against the ball gag as he felt the whip. God, it hurt like hell but fuuuuuuck it felt so right at the same time. Yes, he was a subby little bitch with daddy issues. But why bother denying that when he had a grade A beefcake willing to indulge in his fantasies?

After a few whips though, it stopped. Confused, Herman looked around before remembering that blindfold covering his eyes. Herman cried out a bit but to no answer. God, why did Evan have to torture him like this? Herman’s cock was hard as stone. He was in pure ecstasy whenever Evan felt like being rough with him, but the times when Evan teased him like this drove him even crazier than normal.

Oh? What’s that prodding against his entrance? It’s cold and liquid and- oh lube. Evan must be- FUCK! GAH! That’s a big fucking dildo! GAH! God, it’s hard to breathe properly with this damn gag. Breathe. Enjoy fat dildo in ass. Breathe.

“My my. You’re even more depraved than I thought.” Evan finally spoke, now with a satisfied tone. “But still, you beg for more. Not only are you naughty, but you’re also spoiled. Oh well. Daddy loves his boys very much.”

Evan broke the hardcore fucking for a moment to give Herman a quick kiss on the neck before getting back down to business. Giving the dildo one last thrust back and forth before settling it in all the way, Evan got the whip and went to town on Herman’s ass. Judging by the slobbering mess he was causing on the bedsheets, Evan knew he was doing a good job. Oh Herman, why do you have to look so good when you’re at your limit? Evan knew he didn’t deserve this man, but he was content in enjoying him while he could.

Hm? Oh wow, Herman’s ass was really red right now. Heh, the entity is probably going to give them an earful for this if Herman can’t walk correctly after this. Oh well, at least they’ll suffer together if it comes to that. For now, it was just the two of them.

Evan looked down to see his own throbbing manhood, eager to fuck something. It was easy to forget about that whenever he got really into punishing his doctor. While he liked taking his time, he didn’t want a repeat of the time when Herman passed out halfway through. That was awkward.

Tossing the whip behind him, Evan flipped over Herman on his back, getting rid of the ball gag since he wanted to hear his lover’s voice now. “Do you want daddy’s cock now, naughty boy?” Evan whispered.

“Yes! Please, fuck me daddy!” Herman cried out desperately.

“Hmmmm. I don’t know. Daddy’s really tired from work today, and you seem to like that dildo a lot, judging by your moaning earlier.” Evan said, clearly baiting Herman to prove him wrong.

“Th-That’s nothing compared to how I’d feel with your throbbing manhood in me! I love you daddy! I only feel whole when you’re fucking me with your own hard, pulsing cock!”

Evan grinned like a predator about to kill an herbivore. Fuck, he loved it whenever Herman got desperate. It was so easy too.

“All right boy, I guess you’ve earned it.” Evan pulled out the dildo then lined himself up, pouring a bit of lube on his cock. Without further warning, he slowly thrusted himself in before quickly picking up the pace.

How exactly Herman’s ass was tight after this was a mystery to Evan. Then again, lots of asses felt tight for his big fat pecker. It wasn’t long before Evan switched to deep, full thrusts, letting his balls slap against Herman’s bruised ass.

Herman was enjoying it too, if his moans were any indication. Without the ball gag, he was free to cry out without any restraint. And boy, was he noisy. Not that Evan was complaining of course.

Still, Evan felt as if he could do just a bit more to push Herman again. Settling down his pace briefly, he set his head down to Herman’s. With all his might, he bit down on Herman’s neck.

“FUCK! AGHHHHH!” Herman cried out in pain and pleasure. Well, that did it for Evan. As if a switch flipped, he started thrusting with renewed vigor. To Herman, it felt like a damn jackhammer was ploughing his ass.

“Cum.” Evan ordered. Before Herman fully processed the order, he felt his cock twitch then splurt out his seed. It was honestly subconscious at this point. That’s how bad he had it for Evan.

“Hng~ Fuck.” Evan grunted as he finally orgasmed, making sure he filled up Herman.

The two men were thoroughly exhausted at this point, slumping down on the bed with Evan still inside Herman. “Phew. Damn. You really know how to drive me crazy kiddo.” Evan kissed his lover, right on the spot where he bit him.

“And you know just how I like it daddy. Can I see your face now please?”

Evan replied by taking off the blindfold.

Herman blinked a bit before turning his head to look at Evan before smiling slyly. “I meant see your face as in your real face hun.”

Now it was Evan’s turn to blink a bit before tossing his mask aside. Herman was the only one who he let see his face now. Evan wasn’t entirely sure why, but he disliked the thought of anyone else seeing it.

“Such a handsome daddy I have~” Herman cooed before kissing him.

“I swear, you have even bigger daddy issues than I do.” Evan chuckled before kissing back. Herman gave a shrug in acknowledgment.

“Gonna pull out now” Evan said as he removed his now deflated dick from Herman’s gaping hole, which was now leaking out Evan’s cum. Oh damn, he even cream pied him this time. Well, he WAS pretty pent up. Damn entity and his double blood point shifts made it hard for the two men to get some alone time.

“… We can clean that up later. Get this off me now will you?” Herman gestured to his restraints, which Evan undid.

“Now I can finally put my arms around you.” Herman said cheerfully as the two men cuddled under the sheets. “I wasn’t too rough was I? I’d hate to ruin that pretty little ass of yours.” Evan asked, letting the rough daddy image fade now that they were done with the sex.

“No you were great. Really! I’ll be perfectly fine by the time I have to go out again.” Herman paused. “Though I feel like The Shape is silently judging me when he sees me walk a bit funny…”

“Is he ever NOT silently judging any of us?” Evan reminded him.

“Good point. But enough about that. We’ve got roughly 48 hours to each other and I intend to make sure none of it is wasted.”

Before Evan could ask what he meant by that, Herman retreated under the sheets. Evan got his answer though when he felt a tongue lick his cock, which was now getting hard again.

“I’ll have to thank The Hillbilly for teaching you Enduring~” was all Herman said before plopping the now hard dick into his mouth. Normally, Herman was passive, as he enjoyed Evan leading him through whatever sexual plans they had that day. But blowjobs were different. Instead, Herman would make Evan the moaning mess, but in his own way.

Herman knew just how to do it. It’s more than just desire, as he had an intimate knowledge with anatomy, more specifically Evan’s anatomy. He knew just how to flick his tongue right to stimulate the rolled down foreskin, all the while bobbing his head to have Evan skullfuck him. Then right when Evan started moaning himself, Herman would go all out and deep throat all 9 inches. It wasn’t easy, and it took quite a bit of practice, but eventually, Herman finally developed some porn star sucking skills. It was definitely worth it to make Evan be the one who cried out for once.

“Fuck! I’m cumming doc!” Evan cried out. Herman continued however, letting the cum go down his throat. Herman was proud of himself for getting a load in each end tonight. Normally he was too tired for both, but he had also mastered Enduring recently. Just a great perk, it was.

After swallowing the last of Evan’s cum, Herman spat out the dick in his mouth and settled next to his lover once again, who peppered him with kisses.

“I have no idea how you do it Herman.” Evan said between kisses.

“It’s easy when you have a good man to motivate you.” Herman kissed back.

The two were interrupted by a feminine screech however.

Faster than a Meg with Sprint Burst, the two quickly put on some underwear and got Evan’s mask on before dashing outside. It was coming from The Spirit’s room.

Herman knocked on her door before calling out. “Rin? Are you alright in there?”

Silence. Herman knocked on her door again. Still nothing.

Sighing, Evan put his hand on the door before saying they were coming in.

The two men saw her in a nightgown, sitting on her bed with her head pressed to her hands. It was clear that she had been crying.

“Hey kiddo, it was just a dream alright? Nothing can hurt you here.”

It was a lie, the Entity could and had hurt Evan before when he didn’t feel like complying sometimes, but now was not a time to bring that up.

The two men went to her side, reassuring her that they would make sure nothing bad would happen to her.

“Is Kazan around?” Rin asked, voice shaky.

Evan and Herman cursed to themselves. Of course the Entity had demanded the presence of The Oni right now.

Evan pressed on anyway “He’s busy now, sorry blossom. But we’re here. Do you want to talk about it?”

Rin shook her head. She wasn’t crying anymore at least. “Just hate seeing myself dying is all. It’s no big deal.”

They both knew she was lying through her teeth.

“It is a big deal. You’re always a big deal blossom, and don’t you ever forget it ok?” Evan cautiously put a hand behind her shoulder. So did Herman.

Rin gave a slight smile. “Thanks you guys. It really means a lot that you care so much.” She put an arm around both men. “Sorry about the scream by the way.”

Herman scoffed. “Really Rin, you don’t have to apologize for being scared at something. You’re hardly the only one here who’s had bad reactions to nightmares.”

“Still. I’m sorry I woke yo-“ Rin then paused to feel the arms around her now. “Why are you two sweaty?”

Herman blushed. Evan couldn’t react beyond a trailing “Uhhh…”

Rin then looked at Herman and squinted a bit. It was hard to see with the lights off in her room but she saw the clue she was looking for.

Rin giggled. “Honestly, I was worried that I woke you two up. But instead, I seem to have interrupted other activities you two were up to.”

Both men blushed like mad now. Evan then saw a bit of cum on Herman’s cheek. Whoops.

Evan signaled to Herman to wipe off the cum with a tap of his own cheek. Herman got the message but disposed of it by putting it in his mouth. Rin noticed, and began cracking up at this point.

Evan gave Herman the biggest ‘are you serious’ face he could muster.

“Hey, it’s automatic for me, sorry.” was the only reply Herman could give to that. Evan loved the man, but sometimes he could be just a little bit hopeless.

“I think we should all go back to bed.” Rin pipped in.

“We agree.” Evan replied as he and Herman took the walk of shame back.

“Don’t be too rough with him next time Evan! He’s walking all funny now!” Rin called out between giggles as Evan shut the door behind him.

The two walked back to Evan’s room without a word. Though Herman was sporting a silly grin on his face much to Evan’s annoyance.

The two settled back into bed before Herman spoke again “I didn’t realize you were a good daddy that way too honey.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come off it. The way you handled Rin of course. A good dad knows how to reassure their kids that they’re safe. You would be a great dad you know.”

“We’ve been over this Carter. We can’t have kids of our own, and we can’t exactly adopt either.”

“I know but-“

“But what? I was too busy taking care of my own father and the family business back then to produce an heir to my fortune, and now it’s too late. Now-“ his voice cracked “Now, for all of us, there’s nothing but a future of sadism and working for… whatever the hell The Entity is. Forever.” he wouldn’t let himself cry, but he was glad he had the mask back on now so Herman couldn’t see the expression on his face, as it was surely pathetic right now.

Herman didn’t speak, he just held his lover tightly, as if he’d never come back if he let go.

“It’s so unfair.”

“I know honey. I know. But it’s not all bad.” Evan looked up at Herman. “We still have each other don’t we? And Rin, and Anna, and all the other crazy killers.” Herman pressed his face up against Evan’s. “You are not alone Evan.”

The two stayed like that for a while before eventually settling back into bed.

“I love you Herman.”

“I love you too Evan.”

The two flicked off the lights, and went to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
